Love Problem
by TaeyuDetect
Summary: Ketika suatu hubungan dihadapkan pada pilihan bertahan atau berakhir, cinta atau karir? Manakah yang akan mereka pilih? NCT fanfic. TaeYu. Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta. BL!


**LOVE PROBLEM**

.

Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta

Warning! Relay fanfic / Typo(s)

.

Happy reading~ ^^

.

* * *

.

Taeyong menghela napas dengan kasar. Dia sekarang bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bosnya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga jarak dengan kekasihnya, yang semua orang tahu kalau Taeyong tak akan pernah bisa.

Detik ini ingin Taeyong memilih pergi, berlari sepanjang apapun kekasihnya berada. Entah duduk, berdiri, atau bahkan menyelami alam mimpi. Berkata bahwa mereka pasti sanggup melalui kenyataan ini bersama, berdua selalu saling menjaga. Tapi nyatanya, dia terkurung dalam sangkar emas dunia hiburan yang kejam dan serba memaksa.

Yuta tidak jauh. Pemuda Jepang itu sudah mengikuti Taeyong diam-diam sejak yang lebih tua pergi dari ruang latihan tanpa permisi. Yuta terduduk bisu dibalik pintu. Menunggu ketidakpastian tentang jawaban Taeyong yang menjadi alasan mereka harus bertahan.

Lee Taeyong masih berpikir keras. Terhenti pada pijakan, oleh ribuan konsekuensi pilihan yang telah menjadi bayang-bayang. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya Yuta, berdiri disisi bahu dan mengganggam tangannya erat.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?" Direktur bertanya menegaskan.

"Tolong beri saya waktu, Pak."

Sang Direktur menghela nafas. Dia tahu akan susah membujuk seorang Lee Taeyong yang sekarang menjadi aset perusahaannya.

Iya, kebanggaan. Bagaimana tidak, dengan rahang dan tekstur wajahnya yang mirip tokoh anime itu hanya dalam jangka waktu setahun kepopularitasnya sudah bisa menyaingi artis papan atas di Negeri Gingseng.

Namun seperti kata pepatah, semakin tinggi pohon itu tumbuh semakin kencang angin yang menghantamnya.

Sama seperti Taeyong, disaat kepopularitasnya hampir diatas puncak ada saja aparat yang tidak bertanggung jawab menyebarkan rumor. Yah, walau sebenarnya itu fakta tapi tak seharusnya disebar luaskan, bukan?

.

.

.

"Taeyong, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Nakamoto Yuta ketika makan malam sudah selesai dia buru-buru menyusul orang yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku? Hanya sedang sibuk saja tidak lebih."

"Tapi kau menjauhiku, Tae. Setiap aku ingin berbicara padamu kau selalu saja menghindar. Aku dan semua member juga sibuk tapi tidak sampai menjauh seperti kau!"

"Kau berani membentakku?! Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kalian sibuk? Aku tahu! Hanya saja aku jauh lebih sibuk dibanding kalian karena posisiku _leader_ , Yuta!"

"Kenapa kau juga membentakku? Dan lagipula kau itu kekasihku bukan hanya _leader_ ku! Aku juga tidak tahan jika dijauhi terus-menerus."

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam, Yuta! Sudahlah aku lelah, ingin istirahat!"

—Cklek

—BLAM

"Yakk, Tae! Buka pintunya!"

—DOK DOK DOK

"Kau berubah! Kau bukan Lee Taeyong yang dulu... Hiks."

Lirihan yang terdengar pilu namun hanya angin yang dapat mendengarkannya. Namun dibalik pintu yang tertutup Taeyong bisa mendengar lirihan dan isakan orang tercintanya itu, terasa menyesakkan memang tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Maaf sayang, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu."

.

.

.

"Yuta- _hyung_ , kau ini kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung?" tanya Mark yang memang sangat penasaran dengan perubahan sikap _hyung_ yang dia tau merupakan _hyung_ yang paling ceria diantara _hyung_ nya yang lain.

"Eoh, aku tidak apa-apa kok Mark. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja."

"Apa kau sakit _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Mark. Lagipula _hyung_ mu ini kan sangat rajin meminum vitamin jadi tidak akan terserang penyakit." Yuta pun menampilkan senyumannya untuk meyakinkan adik serba gunanya itu agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hmm syukurlah. Tapi _hyung_ apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Taeyong- _hyung_? Kenapa kalian terlihat jarang bersama sekarang." Seketika pertanyaan itupun seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang benar-benar sulit untuk dijawab oleh Yuta. Dia hanya terdiam bingung entah jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Mark karena memang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan Taeyong menjauhinya.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau malah diam?"

"Eoh itu.." belum sempat Yuta menjawab, dewi fortuna pun datang.

"Yuta- _hyung_ , Taeyong- _hyung_ mencarimu." ujar Winwin memberitahu Yuta.

"Eoh itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat Mark, aku dengan Taeyong itu baik-baik saja. Lihat sekarang dia memanggilku kan. Yasudah _hyung_ pergi dulu ya." Yuta pun meninggalkan Mark yang masih penasaran sebenarnya.

"Tapi yasudahlah, mungkin aku memang salah memperhatikan saja mereka berdua kan sama-sama _tsundere_ jadi begitu. Haha, sudahlah."

"Kau kenapa sih Mark kok malah bicara sendiri?" Winwin yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di samping Mark pun memasang wajah polosnya melihat kelakuan Mark.

"Ehh Winwin- _hyung_ _,_ hehe.. Tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_ " Hanya cengiran ria yang Mark tunjukan pada _hyung_ rasa dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuta.

"Mari kita putus." Bagai sambaran petir yang dapat menghanguskan siapa saja yang terkena sambaran menyeramkan itu.

Mungkin seperti itulah perasaan Yuta saat ini mendengar ucapan Taeyong yang sangat mengejutkannya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Apa salahku katakan! Tapi kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Apa kau tidak menyadari hubungan kita sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, Yuta. Sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi diantara kita. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Kau bohong! Bahkan kau tidak sanggup melirikku saat mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu. Jangan bohongi dirimu, Tae. Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku."

Mendengar ucapan Yuta, Taeyong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melihat mata Yuta dalam. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia berani menatap Yuta untuk memberitahu bahwa dia tidak mencintai Yuta lagi.

Namun dimata Yuta hanya ada kebohongan dimata Taeyong, dimana lelaki itu menyimpan banyak rahasia yang mengharuskan ia berbohong kalau ia sudah tidak mencintai Yuta lagi.

"Cukup sampai disini Yuta dan terima kasih untuk semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Anggap semua itu hanya angin lalu yang tidak perlu dirasakan lagi." Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Yuta yang kini sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuh kurusnya.

Dia terduduk dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dengan sangat deras.

"Kau jahat, hiks.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini, hiks.. Kenapa" jerit Yuta dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

Yuta tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan semua kejadian yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua tidak bersama lagi. Yuta sungguh bodoh baru menyadarinya sekarang. Setelah seharian dia mengurung diri dan mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang dia pikirkan, tanpa pikir panjang diapun segera mencari Taeyong.

"Taeyong ada dimana?" Semua member mengalihkan atensi mereka kepada Yuta.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeil bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Jawab aku dimana Taeyong?"

"Entah. Sepertinya dia pergi ke kantor agensi."

Tanpa banyak bicara Yuta segera pergi untuk menyusul Taeyong. Sesampai di gedung agensi dia selalu bertanya kepada para staf tapi tak ada yang melihat Taeyong dimana.

" _Noona_ , apa kau melihat Taeyong?"

"Sepertinya aku melihat dia pergi ke ruangan direktur."

"Ah terima kasih, _noona_."

Yuta sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan direkturnya. Dia bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan orang yang berada di ruangn tersebut. Tanpa ragu Yuta segera membuka knop pintu dan Taeyong sangat terkejut Yuta bisa ada disini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Taeyong membuka suara setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku ingin bicara kepada direktur kita yang terhormat." Yuta berbicara tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sang Direktur.

"Jelaskan apa yang membuat Anda harus memisahkan kami?"

Taeyong kembali terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yuta.

"Lee Yuta berhenti."

"Lihat dia masih menyisipkan marganya di depan nama saya. Kami saling menyayangi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti anda memisahkan kami. Bukan perkara mudah bagi kami untuk menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Kami bisa menjalani hubungan tanpa ada yang tau, media sekalipun. Tolong Anda sudah bertindak terlalu jauh." Tanpa sadar Yuta meneteskan air matanya.

Taeyong segera memeluk Yuta. Dia sangat tahu kalau Yuta sangat membutuhkan pelukannya disaat seperti ini. Dia tidak memerdulikan bahwa bisa saja direktur mereka akan mengeluarkan mereka dari agensi.

Sungguh dia hanya butuh Yuta.

Walaupun dia memiliki ketenaran tapi harus jauh dari pemuda Jepang itu, sama saja itu nihil bagi Taeyong.

"Kau tahu bukan hubungan sesama jenis itu bertentangan dengan norma? Apa jadinya jika penggemar tahu kalian menjalin hubungan? Aku hanya tidak ingin karir kalian hancur hanya karena oknum-oknum yang menyebar berita yang tidak sesuai kenyataan. Kau tahu bukan media selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang mereka publish ke publik? Aku hanya tidak ingin nama kalian tercoreng. Bukan hanya kalian tapi keluarga dan juga teman-teman kalian akan terkena imbasnya. Aku hanya berniat baik bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi dan kepopuleran saja."

Penjelasan dari Direktur sejenak membuat mereka terdiam.

"Kita belum mencobanya. Aku yakin jika tidak ada yang menyebarkan hubungan kami semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Anda bisa lihat betapa senangnya mereka ketika melihat idolanya melakukan _fanservice_. Aku yakin mereka hanya menganggap skinsip kami sebagai hubungan saudara. Kumohon jangan pisahkan kami."

Yuta berlutut dihadapan petinggi agensi tersebut dengan airmata yang tanpa sadar terus saja keluar dari sarangnya. Membuat Taeyong semakin sesak karena melihat orang tercintanya rela melakukan hal tersebut hanya demi hubungan mereka tetap utuh. Sedangkan dia dengan bodohnya memutuskan Yuta dengan alasan bosan.

Kedua tangan Taeyong mengepal. Kepalanya terasa panas dan emosi merayap sampai puncaknya.

Tidak. Tidak semestinya Yuta melakukan hal-hal serendah ini sementara dia berdiri tegap dan meresa bernafas tanpa arti.

"Bangun." pinta Taeyong tegas. Meraih satu lengan Yuta untuk ditarik berdiri.

"Tapi Taeyong—"

"Kubilang bangun, Yuta!" Suaranya mutlak, memang tidak menerima penolakan tanpa ia harus jelaskan.

Yuta menurut. Namun kepalanya tetap menunduk.

Lee Taeyong, pemuda itu terlihat berusaha keras mengumpulkan banyak keberanian. Yuta sadar dari bagaimana cara Taeyong menggenggamnya kuat tanpa meninggalkan rasa sakit yang bermakna.

Justru ada kehangatan terselip disana. Membawa Yuta pada ketenangan walau suasana tengah begitu menegangkan.

"Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika apa yang akan saya katakan menyinggung hati anda, Pak." Taeyong mulai bicara. "Tapi perlu diingat bahwa saya dan Yuta juga manusia seperti Anda. Kami punya hati, punya cinta, dan orang yang ingin dijaga. Anda boleh mengatakan jika ini salah. Tapi kesalahan yang indah ini," Satu tarikan nafas membuat jeda. "Bukan kami yang memilih, Pak. Semua terjadi begitu saja."

Segala ungkapan yang dimuntahkan Taeyong menyentuh Yuta dalam, sekaligus memabukkan. Tubuhnya merinding hebat.

Yuta tidak diam. Sewaktu tangan Taeyong yang mencekal lengannya diturunkan perlahan ke arah jemari, Yuta segera meraih dan menggenggamnya balik.

" —Saya pun demikian, Pak. Yuta adalah orang yang ingin saya jaga, sama seperti Anda ingin menjaga keluarga Anda. Mohon kebijaksanaannya."

Hening menyelimuti. Tidak ada balasan berarti hampir dalam satu menit. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi begitu mengejutkan.

—Brak!

Tiga orang dalam ruang segera menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Serta Johnny Jaehyun dan Haechan yang jatuh bertumpukan.

"Kalian —" Taeyong tidak mengerti harus bicara apa sekarang. Dia masih terkejut soal kedatangan mendadak ini.

Setelah Haechan dan Jaehyun berdiri, Johnny segera bangkit dan menunduk hormat diikuti yang lain.

Ada Taeil juga disana. Melangkah sopan ke sisi Yuta dan membungkuk hormat sekali lagi.

"Saya mewakili mereka mohon maaf atas kelancangan kami, Pak." Anggota tertua itu bertutur sopan. "Tapi kami disini untuk membela teman kami. Memohon kebijaksanaan Anda untuk mereka."

Tiga sisanya mengangguk, meyakinkan.

"Karena jika Anda merusak hubungan ini, sama halnya Anda telah merusak mereka. Kami saksinya, Pak. Dan kami memegang janji untuk menjaga dan mengingatkan mereka sehingga jauh dari segala apa yang anda tuduhkan. Sekali lagi, mohon kebijaksanaan —"

"Cukup." Satu helaan berat keluar. Tidak ada yang berani lagi bersuara. Bahkan Yuta sampai menahan nafas.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi. Aku percaya pada kalian. Silahkan keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Direktur menambahkan.

Detik berikutnya, selebrasi yang sangat kentara mengisi ruangan. Taeyong memeluk Yuta. Pundak Taeil jatuh melega. Lalu Johnny, Jaehyun dan Haechan, yang memaksa ikut meski dilarang, berteriak tanpa suara.

Mereka adalah tim. Hancur satu, hancur semua. Melihat kawan bahagia lalu mereka turut merasakan.

Suasana mulai mericuh dibalik pintu yang telah tertutup. Beberapa orang staf memandang tersenyum meski mereka tidak paham.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Yuta yang menangis pertama. Memeluk Taeil dan yang lain bergantian.

"Hei saudaraku," Johnny memukul bercanda bahu Taeyong. "jangan tegang. Semua sudah selesai." Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalian sampai disini?" Taeyong bertanya.

"Aku dan JohnJae- _hyung_ mengikuti Taeil- _hyung_ yang mengikuti Yuta- _hyung_." Haechan tertawa bangga seolah dia sudah menyumbang banyak jasa.

"Itu ide Haechan! Bagaimana mungkin kami membiarkannya keluar mengendap sendiri." Jaehyun dengan segala alibinya.

Sementara Haechan mencibir. "Bilang niat menjaga tapi kalian jadi yang paling semangat jalan."

"Loh dimana Taeyong dan Yuta?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang sadar ketika sebagian diantara mereka menghilang dibalik pandangan. Berlari mengendap mencari ketenangan yang membiarkan mereka bicara berdua.

Yuta terhimpit diantara dinding dan Taeyong. Saling tersenyum. Berbicara hanya lewat mata yang saling bersitatap. Seolah memuja tiada hentinya.

Bahkan ketika Taeyong memanggil,

"Yuta."

"Apa?" Yuta menjawab sambil tertawa.

Kemudian tepat setelah tawa terakhir disuarakan, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa paksaan, mereka berbagi ciuman.

Bukan soal rasa saliva atau pagutan lidah yang menjadi candu. Mereka tengah bicara soal kata hati yang saling berteriak merdu,

.

.

.

.

 _Meski dunia menentang, maka kita akan tetap melawan._ _  
_ _Berdua selamanya._

.

* * *

 **f** **inish!**

* * *

.

 **a/n** : HALOOOOOO~  
jadi ini project anak-anak TaeYu buat relay kaya gini XD  
Maafkan kalau gaya nulisnya beda-beda karena ya... yang nulis ga cuma satu orang, wkwkwk... Bisa nebak siapa aja? Ntar tak kasih hadiah :'v –canda deng, hahahaha :'D  
Semoga suka yaaa~~ sampai jumpa di project selanjutnya ^^


End file.
